


Love and Tears

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: I live so I loveI live so I love(Live & love, live & love)(If it's love, I will love you)





	Love and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerigalaManis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 10. Prompt by Miyachan: Tears and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS, Trivia: Love.
> 
> Happy reading.

  
“Tadashi….”

“Hmmm….”

“Sudah tidur?”

Tadashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rambutnya menggesek dada bidang Kei yang berlapis _t-shirt_ berlengan panjang dengan warna cokelat susu. Tadashi mendongak. Matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata beriris cokelat keemasan seperti madu.

“Kenapa kau menangis lagi?”

Tadashi memilih untuk memperhatikan dada Kei yang kembang kempis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Kei memeluknya erat. Sesekali memberi tepukan di puncak kepala Tadashi, atau di punggung si lelaki kesayangan.

“Tidak ada alasan sih.”

“Pasti ada.”

Tadashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai. Kei selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya bicara dengan jujur padanya. Rasa-rasanya mata Tadashi kembali panas dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Hei … aku mendengarkan.”

“Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Tsuki.”

“Tidak apa-apa apanya? Buktinya kau sesenggukkan.”

“Aku ketahuan ya?” ujarnya mencoba berkelakar.

Kei melepaskan pelukannya, ia meraih dagu Tadashi, mengangkatnya ke sudut tertentu sehingga bibirnya dapat menjangkau bibir Tadashi yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. Kecupan sayang berlabuh.

“Kei. Kau belum lupa namaku kan? Jangan sok kuat, bodoh. Ada aku.”

Tadashi tak mampu menahan diri. Tangisnya pecah. Kei di sana tetap memeluknya, mengecupi pipinya yang basah, mengecupi sudut-sudut matanya.

“Jangan pikirkan yang tidak perlu. Kau pantas hidup. Pantas dicintai dan mencintai. Lihat hanya padaku, Tadashi.”

  
“Tapi….”

“Apa aku tidak cukup menjadi alasanmu untuk bertahan?”

Tadashi menggeleng, masih sesenggukkan. “Kau lebih dari sekadar alasan, Kei.”

Kei kembali menghujani Tadashi dengan kecupan. “Kalau begitu sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Jangan biarkan perkataan mereka mengusik dirimu. Kamu adalah kamu. Yamaguchi Tadashi, kesayanganku. Nah sudah, aku sampai mengucapkan kalimat _cheesy_.”

Tadashi tertawa, di tengah tangisnya. “Kei, terima kasih. Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah. Lupakan mereka, fokuslah hanya kepada dirimu dan hidupmu. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.”

Tadashi menganggukkan kepala. “Terima kasih, Kei.”

“Sudah. Ayo tidur.”

Tadashi tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk mencium pipi Kei. “Selamat malam, Kei.”

Kei membelai pipi Tadashi. Menariknya untuk kembali mencium bibir itu. “Hmm … selamat tidur.”  
  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.  
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
